


Chains of Fate

by AquilaTempestas



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaTempestas/pseuds/AquilaTempestas
Summary: Decades have passed since the battle against the Giants, but peace is short lived. Rumours of a dark chaos spread across the region, and once again the people of Drangleic find themselves on the brink of war. But unlike the previous time, this is a battle they may not possibly win.
Kudos: 4





	Chains of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a full on novelization of the events that led to Dark Souls 2, but I didn't have the motivation.

Captain Drummond sprinted through the bloodied streets, his shield and shield raised, protecting himself from the arrow fire. He had to reach the main bulk of his forces and give the order to retreat. There were too many giants, and too few men. This was a slaughter, and the people of Drangleic were unprepared.

Years ago Vendrick had led an invasion against the giants, forcing them off the land. The giants retreated, and disappeared for years, making many believe they had travelled to some other land. However, they had been wrong. The giants had returned. Led by the Giant Lord, the army traipsed across the land, destroying and pillaging all that was in their path.

The Cardinal Tower was the last defensive outpost. Vendrick had ordered his army to gather there and do their best to hold off against the invasion while he waited for his allies to arrive. Word had been sent to the other three kings for assistance. Only time would tell if the armies would arrive in time. 

“Captain Drummond!” a soldier called, running towards him. Dried blood coated his armour. 

Drummond came to a halt. “Retreat at once! Return to the walls!”

The ground shook. Drummond held his arms out to the sides to steady himself as he waited for the vibrations to pass. Glancing up, he noticed that one of the fortifications had been struck by a boulder. Parts of rubble crashed down to the ground. One of his soldiers cried out in pain as he was buried alive beneath the debris. Another soul lost.  
Drummond gave his soldier a push. “Go! Warn the others! If we’re going to die today then we’re going to take as many giants down as possible, and we can’t do that on the ground!” he ordered. The man nodded and sprinted towards the eastern wall. Drummond glanced over his shoulder. He could see the giants advancing through the streets. One giant wielded a large club. Two smaller giants of a pale brown colouring flanked his sides.

Another boulder sailed through the air, colliding into the western part of the wall, taking another chunk out of their defence. Someone screamed. Drummond looked to the right. One of the smaller giants had picked up a soldier and was now holding him in its hand, crushing the man’s bones with little effort. The man screamed again. The screams came to an abrupt halt when the giant threw the frail body against a wall. Drummond winced upon the impact. How many more men were going to die in this pointless war?  
Any sane man would leave whilst they had the chance. You’d have to be an outright fool to believe this war could be won. But Drummond was a faithful servant of the King, and he was no coward. Better to die fighting for something you believed in than die with your back turned to your kingdom. Whatever the result here today, it would be remembered for future generations to come. Maybe future lords would learn something from this.

Another soldier approached him. There were blotches of blood splatter on his helm. “Captain Drummond! The northern wall has fallen! The giants are pouring in! The men are beginning to panic! They believe that all hope has been lost!”

Drummond swore, spitting at the ground. They were trapped in here like animals, and still there was no sign of the allies. Perhaps they had heard word of their troubles and decided to retreat condemning them to their fates. “Listen to me,” Drummond said, placing his shield on the ground, to grab the man’s right shoulder. “As long as we are still breathing then there is still hope that we can emerge from this victorious! Rally up the men and head to the eastern wall. Load up the ballistae. Tell the archers to get into position, and have the remaining men standing near the openings!”

“At once, captain!” The man turned away and hurried off to inform the remaining men.

Though he did not feel hope in his heart, he could not allow the men to lose hope. Their confidence would be shattered, and they’d allow the giants to enter without a fight. Better to give the men some belief even if he did not believe himself. He sprinted towards the ladder on the wall. His run was cut short when a boulder smashed into it, creating a big dent in the fortification. The ladder toppled to the soil.

Fortunately, there was still another way to gain access to the upper wall. He changed directions, and headed towards one of the undamaged buildings, dashing through an open door. He found a few of his men inside. Some of them were on the ground, wounded. One was missing a leg. Another without his right arm. “Captain Drummond,” one of the healthy soldiers said, acknowledging him with a bow. “Our forces are divided. There’s an elite giant separating our men. The wounded can’t access the help they need.”

Elite giants. As if the normal ones weren’t difficult enough. The elite giants were easily spotted in the crowd as they towered above the rest. Their skin was a pale blue colour, and they wielded massive clubs, which they used to demolish buildings. The bulk of the army consisted of two other giants – ones that had mastered the art of pyromancy and ones that defended them. Pyromancers were identified by the shaggy hair that clung to their faces.

“I’ll deal with him. Just take care of the men here then report to the eastern wall when you’re ready.”

“But Captain, the giants are too strong.”

“I’ll figure out a way.” He moved on past the men heading towards the opposite opening. Green grass awaited on the other side. It was the last patch of grass untouched by the giants that lay before the river which now served as dumping site for bloodied and battered bodies. Corpses floated down the river, many of them missing various limbs. The water itself had turned red.

Two-handing his sword, Drummond stepped out onto the grassy patch, and turned to his left. There was a flight of stairs leading up to the upper level. Cautiously, he made his way up, keeping his eyes peeled. You never knew when a boulder or a fireball could come your way. He walked up the flight of stairs then turned right. That’s when he saw it. Through the narrow alleyway, he spotted the unmistakable bulk of an elite giant. Behind the creature, he saw ash clouds. The smell of burning straw reached his nostrils.

Once again the ground shook. The giant swung his club. Some soldiers ducked, whilst those who failed were struck. The sounds of bones being shattered would forever remain in his head. He kept charging forward. Elite giants could be defeated. There had to be a way to bring down something so large. Maybe if he used the creature’s own bulk against it, he’d gain the upper hand. He charged down the street. Every so often he’d be knocked aside as the ground vibrated. Cracks appeared in the walls surrounding him. With each quake, the cracks deepened. It wouldn’t be much longer before the buildings crumbled.

Tightening his hands around the hilt of his sword, Drummond charged. He ran for as long as his legs could carry him, heading directly for the space beneath the giant’s legs. Giants were slow. There was always a bit of a delay between each swing of the club. That was the perfect time to set up an attack. “Captain!” a man screamed.

The giant raised a leg and brought it crashing down. Again, the ground shook, and Drummond almost lost his footing. Fortunately, he now had enough practice to retain his balance. He swung his sword with all his might, steel clashing with the rock hard skin of the giant’s leg. He hit with enough force that he was thrown backwards. Scrambling to his feet, he glanced at the spot he had struck. Nothing but a scratch, but it was something. It showed the giant had a vulnerable spot.

“They might be large and powerful, but even something so big can be brought down!” Drummond called over the sounds of battle. He slashed at the leg again. Another scratch, but deeper. With enough strikes the giant would eventually fall to the soil. “Strike at its legs! When the giant falls, it’ll be unable to defend itself!”

“Understood, captain!” 

A soldier rushed forwards and slashed at the giant’s leg. Uttering a monstrous roar, the giant lifted its leg again. “Move out of the way!” Drummond bellowed, throwing his body to the side to avoid the stomp. He glanced to his right to check if the other soldier was fortunate. The man lay on the ground about a metre away, uninjured.  
“Fire your arrows!” another man cried.

Two archers raised their bows and released. Two arrows flew forwards striking the giant’s leg. “Move now!” Drummond ordered, just as the giant roared. Club raised, it made a horizontal swing. Thanks to his warning, the soldiers were able to evade the giant’s attack, taking a few steps back so they were out of range.

He slashed at the leg again. Each swing of the sword deepened the cuts. Eventually, he’d break through the thick layer of skin and make the giant bleed. Again and again he struck, every so often rolling to the side to avoid being crushed beneath the foot. Each roll drained him of energy, but motivation spurred him on.

“I think it’s weakening, captain!” the soldier said. A few more charged forward and slashed at its legs. “Look! I see blood!” At least, that’s what he assumed it was. Green liquid seeped through the cuts, trailing down its legs. The giant raised its legs again and stomped the ground, but by now the soldiers had understood its pattern of attack.

The battle seemed to be turning in their favour when a fireball exploded nearby. A bale of hay became consumed in fire. In the near distance, Drummond spotted one of the pyromancer giants approaching. He swore. Just what they needed when they were so close to defeating the elite giant. “Captain, what do we do now?”

“We move out of harm’s way,” Drummond replied, backing away from the elite giant. The giant swung its club once again, this time smashing it into the nearby wall. Bits of rubble fell to the ground, the impact throwing a few soldiers off their feet. The pyromancer hurled another fireball. This one scorched the ground just a few metres away.   
“How do we stop it? We can’t get close!”

A good question. He thought hard, examining his surroundings. The elite giant was struggling to stand properly now, often staggering to either side each time it took a step. Perhaps if he could get the giant to attack one of the buildings near the pyromancer and cause it to crumble… “I have a plan. I need you men to stay back in case this does not work properly.”

Drawing in a deep breath, he uttered a silent prayer to the God of War, Faraam. Here goes nothing, he thought. He dashed forwards heading towards the pyromancer, making sure to sprint through the elite giant’s legs. The giant roared. As expected, it pursued him, and swung its club. Drummond willed his legs to move faster. He lunged forward just to be safe, narrowly missing the tip of the blunt weapon. 

The smaller giant released a cry of pain as it was clubbed in the head. It staggered backwards, emitting a low groan as it collapsed in a heap. The flame in its right hand faded. Dead? It was hard to tell with the giants. Panting, Drummond rose to his feet. The elite was still standing, but weakening fast. 

It took a step forward and raised its club above its head to make a vertical swing. However, the giant’s legs gave way, and it collapsed on the spot, club rolling out of its hands. It emitted a low groan. Drummond drew in a deep breath. Victory. So the brutes could be defeated after all. Perhaps there was hope.

“We defeated the giant!” the men cheered.

“There is hope after all!”

Drummond straightened, a smile spreading across his face. It was the first time he had spared a grin since this bloody war had started. But there was no time to celebrate yet – there were still other elite giants to defeat. “That’s one giant defeated, but there are many more to be found.” He raised his sword high to inspire the men. 

The men rallied together behind him, their swords drawn, and their shields raised. Together, they marched through the streets, keeping an eye out for more giants. As they searched the streets, Drummond took note of the devastation surrounding them - damaged walls, burning straw roofs, broken fortifications, and hundreds of wounded bodies and corpses on the streets. It would take years to repair the defences, but would anyone want to live here knowing how much blood had been shed?

That’s when he saw it. A towering lumbering giant with a crown atop its head, smashing a building with its giant sword. It was taller than the main keep, and twice the size of an elite giant. The King of Giants. The one who had led this invasion. Drummond froze in his path. The soldiers came to an abrupt halt behind him. Drummond saw two of his men hurled through the air. They screamed as they came hurtling back down to the ground, their swords pointing downwards. Drummond visibly cringed. A painful way to die.  
“What is that thing?”

“The King of Giants,” Drummond said. The King moved closer towards the fortress centre, destroying everything in its path. It swung its hand on a nearby roof, picking up a handful of soldiers, and throwing them aside as if they weighed nothing at all. “We need to alert Vendrick. Tell him… tell him we have to sound the retreat.”

“But Captain-”

Drummond raised a hand. “Just find the King.” He looked to the other men. “Find survivors. Pull them back. The King must be protected. Now go – carry out your duties that you swore upon when you picked up your swords.” The men didn’t argue. They did share worried glances, but none were brave enough to argue with their captain. Turning their backs, they left, leaving Drummond alone.

Once they were out of sight, Drummond headed towards the Giant Lord. Suicidal perhaps, but he had to save whatever men he had left remaining. He was their Captain, and it was his duty to look after them as best as he could. Tremors rocked the earth. More cracks in the walls. Spider cracks on the ground. It was almost as if the entire world was splitting apart.

He drew closer to the Giant. The closer he came, the larger and more menacing the King of Giants appeared. Every time it swung its sword, it made a deep roaring sound. Some of his men fled the scene. Two of them rushed towards him, but only one made it. The other soldier was scooped up by the Giant Lord and crushed. The body dropped to the floor.

The same tactic he had used against the elite giant would work against this one as well. As big as it was, the giant was still a cumbersome being. If only he could get close enough, but the Giant Lord was flanked by a number of other lesser giants. Charging at the creature would be suicide, and he couldn’t serve his people if he was dead.

He waved his hands in the air, motioning for his soldiers to come over. Those that were within range, sprinted towards him, abandoning their swords and shields. “Captain! We’ve lost this part of the wall! The giants are too many and too strong!” a soldier exclaimed in between gasps. 

“Head to the eastern wall. That’s where the rest of them will be. That is where we will stage our final attack,” Drummond ordered, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, looking him squarely in the eyes. “Go, and don’t look back.” He released his grip and gave the man a forceful push. With the men gone, Drummond moved closer. The Giant Lord was still hacking away at buildings, turning them into rubble.

So this was how the world was going to end. He always knew that one day their luck was going to run out, but why had the giants returned? It almost seemed like they were after something or someone, having specifically chosen to attack Vendrick’s main defensive outpost. Caught up in his thoughts, he was oblivious to a falling piece of rubble. When he recognized it, it was too late. He tried to jump out of the way, but tripped, landing face-first on the ground. 

Nothing. Then… an implosion of overwhelming pain. Glancing down, he noticed one of his legs had gotten caught beneath the stone. Gritting his teeth, he tried to pull his leg free, but it wouldn’t budge. In the corner of his eye, he spotted the Giant Lord approaching. Again, he tried to pull free, but his attempts proved futile. 

He lay his head on the ground and squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to ignore the pain in his left leg. His new plan? Pretend to be dead and hope the Giant Lord didn’t notice. He lay motionless, and waited. The sounds of footsteps became louder as the enemy drew closer, each step creating a mini shockwave.

He dared himself to open an eye. The giants were only several feet away and thankfully they were looking at the road ahead. Did giants even have the capacity to think and reason like humans, or did they just rely on their instinct? It was hard to tell, but he doubted they experienced emotions like people. They continued to walk on past heading towards the fortress centre where the bulk of his men were stationed.

“Turn back at once!” said a voice.

Drummond opened his other eye. Up ahead, he spotted his King wielding a great sword with two hands, dressed in the finest armour you could find. The golden crowd sat on his head of dark brown hair that reached the base of his spine. The King had arrived, but where was his army? All he could see was Vendrick himself and his Queen, the mysterious Nashandra. The King was strong, but how could he hope to defeat the Giant Lord and a handful of lesser foes?

The Giant Lord shook its head. It brought its sword forwards, pointing the tip at Vendrick. “Then you choose defeat. So be it,” Drummond heard Vendrick speak, “Nashandra, you know what to do.” 

Nashandra stepped forwards, long blonde curls falling around her shoulders. She raised her hands above her head, the palms exposed outwards. Strange oval objects with a black aura emerged up from the ground, floating in mid-air. As small as they were, the giants stopped. Drummond was surprised. Nashandra was a hexer? And all this time he had thought of her as an innocent woman incapable of fighting.

Whatever the black objects were doing it seemed to stop the giants from moving forwards. It was like they were hesitant to continue on pass Nashandra’s spell. Was it a boundary of some sort? Never had he seen anything quite like it in all his years of service. Vendrick moved forwards, sword raised. “I gave you the chance to surrender and return to your homes, but you insist on staying. I do not have what you seek. It was lost during that battle.”

More confusion. So the Giant Lord was searching for something and believed Vendrick had whatever it was. Was it drawn to the object’s power? If so then Vendrick was obviously lying otherwise the Giant Lord wouldn’t be here. He supposed he was trying to outsmart it, but would it be fooled? Somehow, he didn’t think the giants would just turn around and walk away.

“They’re not going to leave, Vendrick. They believe you have the item they seek,” Nashandra said. Either she could read minds as well, or she could understand giant communication. “We have to finish them. Kill the leader and the giants will fall apart. They’re nothing without their King.”

“Very well,” Vendrick said. The Giant Lord raised its free hand. The other giants took several steps back. Spectators to a duel between two kings. Drummond could only hope the rightful king would claim victory. Despite being only a fifth of the size of the Giant Lord (perhaps less than that), Vendrick charged, showing no fear. 

The two clashed. The Giant Lord made a vertical swing at the ground. Vendrick evaded the blow and rushed to the space beneath the lord’s legs, and hacked away at the thick skin. Angered, the Giant Lord released a guttural roar, and raised a leg only to bring it crashing back down. Vendrick rolled out of harm’s way, and again slashed at the leg.

Nashandra joined in the fight. She raised a hand, conjuring a white beam from the palm. The beam struck the giant in the chest, making it stagger backwards. The giant howled, and slashed at the ground, aimlessly. Vendrick’s much smaller stature made it far easier to dodge the slow strikes. He continued to attack the leg until the giant toppled over. 

Nashandra strolled up to the giant, taking her place at Vendrick’s side, her beam still activated. It was hard to believe that this woman – a woman with a slender frame with luscious blond curls and bright blue eyes – could have such power. There was coldness in her eyes that sent a shudder racing down his spine. No wonder Vendrick had taken her to be his Queen after the first invasion. 

Vendrick walked up to the giant’s face and stabbed his sword through the gaping hole. It thrashed in place for a few moments then stopped moving. Realizing their leader was now dead the other giants turned their backs and fled the scene. Nashandra deactivated the beam and lowered her hand, once again looking like the innocent woman Drummond had come to recognize her as. But today, he had seen another side to her. Something mysterious and powerful.

“Drummond, are you all right?” Vendrick said, kneeling down beside him.

“My leg… is caught,” Drummond replied through pained gasps. He could feel blood trickling down his leg. Vendrick looked at Nashandra who nodded. She raised her arm again, activated the beam and split the stone pinning his leg down in half. With a startled cry, he pulled his leg free. He looked up at Nashandra. “Thank you.”

“Thank your King, Drummond.”

He did. Vendrick smiled. “We have won a great victory here today, Drummond. The giants have been defeated, and we will be known as the most powerful empire in the region.” He offered a hand. “Can you walk?”

He tested his leg. It was numb and painful, but he could still move it surprisingly. He took Vendrick’s hand and helped himself up to his legs. He almost lost his balance but the king was there to support him. “I’m fine.”

“I’ll take you to Chancellor Wellagher. He’ll be able to heal your wounds, and fix your leg before it becomes infected.” Drummond leaned on him for support, slipping a hand around the neck to keep himself up right. “Let us leave. The soldiers will want to hear the good news.”

Perhaps there was hope after all.


End file.
